The Iris Message
by Booklover1236
Summary: Liz Smith knew everything about the Percy Jackson series and now she is in that world. Of course there is some bumps along the road
1. Chapter 1

The Iris Message

Chp 1

I Elizabeth Smith(AKA Liz) just finished reading the Percy Jackson series and I loved it. Oh wait I should tell you what I look like, Not to brag but I'm pretty good looking. I have long flowing brown hair, chiseled features,a slim body, and bright blue eyes. I also have a talent for making people do what I want. I just tell them what to and they do it. Well since I'm a big fan girl I decided to get some gold drachmas. Then at school a water fountain broke and it made a rainbow so I said "O Lady Iris goddess of rainbows show me, I thought about it, Annabeth Chase and threw in the gold drachma. Then to my surprise she actually showed up looking confused. "Who are you?" But before I could answer someone threw a paper airplane through the picture and it went blank. Then my bestie Sara came over and was like " Cool can I try and I said sure because I bought three so she said,"O lady Iris goddess of rainbows show me Percy Jackson." She throws the drachma in but it just flies right through the water. She got mad and stormed off. I picked up her drachma and tried again and I got ahold of Annabeth. She said,"Who are you and what do you want?" "I don't know I could do this what is going on?" "Are you a demigod?" " I don't think so." "Where do you live?" "1693 North Field drive Cleveland, Ohio"OK then see you later I guess."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth POV

"Grover get over here! I think I found a new recruit for you." "Where is she?""1693 North Field drive Cleveland, Ohio." "OK I will bring her back here."

0-0-0-0-0

Grovers POV

I went to find the new recruit but things didn't go the way they were supposed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2 Grovers POV

When I got to Cleveland I saw a hydra attacking this girl she was yelling

"Help anybody,help!" I went to go get her but the hydra knocked me in to a tree and I passed out

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

5 hours later I wake up tied back to back with the new recruit when suddenly she says,"Wait I know where we are!"

"And where would that be missy?"Said a low rough voice.

"Uh nothing but anyways who are you?"

"None of you're business Liz!"

"How do you know my name?"

"How do you know where we are at?"

"I asked you first!" The creature slapped her

"Stop being nosy child!" Then the black skinned, torn winged, overall creepy creature left the metal plated room with a smirk."That showed her."

"So anyways where are we?"

"Well we are under Camp Halfblood"

"How do you know that?"

"Well I have read all the Percy Jackson series but wanted to know more, so I found Rick Riordan's email and asked him for secrets and he told me about this room that was off some of the tunnels under camp so here we are."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you are a big nerd,but one thing how do we get out?"

"There is a secret trap door about fifteen feet away so this is going to take teamwork."

"Ok on three,1,2,3!" They scooted across the cold metal floor and made it through the trap door and made it into the dark tunnels. They fell hard and the bindings broke.

"Ok nerd do you have a way out and back to camp?"

"Actually I do. I memorized the layout of the tunnels so you will go left,left,right,left,right,right, and after that there should be a ladder which leads right beside Cabin 8."They follow those directions and end up by Cabin 6.

"Obviously you didn't memorize the cabin layout nerd."

"Well we still got back to camp didn't we? You should be thanking me not criticizing me!"

"Well then thank you,"I said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3 Liz's POV

Well I honestly didn't think that my dorky side would ever help me but anyways at the campfire I got claimed by not one but two godly parents.(Whom of which I will not be telling you until next chapter?) Chiron asked me why I wasn't a goddess. I said I didn't know. So Chiron told me that Grover would be taking me to Olympus soon so I could ask my godly parents what happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning after some training which I found I wasn't horrible at I had to go to the Big House to explain what happened to Grover and me. "There was a black skinned, torn winged, and every other possible creepy thing creature that knew my name."

"Well Liz I think this is a quest go get a prophecy from Rachel and pick the people you want to take with you."

I gulped,"Does it have to be in that order?"

"No I guess not."I walked out and stopped at Cabin 6.

"Annabeth can I come in?"

"Yes,but who is it?"I walked in

"The new recruit, Liz."

"The one that Iris messaged me?"

"That would be me."

"Well then what can I do for you?"

"I want you to be on my quest."

"Ok I'll do it, but who else are you taking?"

"Percy."

"Ok then let's go get Percy and get going!"

"Not yet we still have to get the prophecy."

"You haven't gotten the prophecy yet?"

"That is what I just said."

"Ok you go ask Percy."

"Ok I will be back."

"Bye."

"Bye."I left to go get Percy and when I arrived at Cabin 3 I saw Percy underwater."Percy!"

He came up and asked,"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am Elizabeth Smith but you can call me Liz. I know your name because I have read your books."

"Ok but what books?"

"The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. It's all about your quests."

"Ok then why are you here?"

"To ask you to be on my quest. It is is Annabeth,you, and me."

"Ok I'm in, have you gotten the prophecy yet?"

"Not yet but that's what I was about to do."

"Ok go on then get your prophecy!"

I walked away and when I arrived this is what the oracle said," _The one you seek has an army and girl will fall while others rise. The war you must fight will decide whether Camp Halfblood will fall or rise._


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4 Still Liz's POV

Since the night at the campfire when I got claimed by not just Aphrodite but Aether too all the other campers looked at me curiously since I should be a goddess not a demigod,oh and by the way Aether is the God of light and the atmosphere. Then when Grover took me to Olympus Zeus called both my parents there and moments later they were both there and Aphrodite, wait Mom explained it to me like this,"When I learned that we were expecting you I asked the goddess of childbirth and the god of death to see what would happen they said that you would die in less than 3 months. Since I was excepting you in less than 2 weeks I decided to take action.I went to the Underworld to make him return a favor for me because I saved him from becoming mortal,long story. Since I basically saved his life I asked him to save my child' put a block on your death and told Thantos not to get your life you were ready or died a heroic death. The fact that you lived is wonderful but the reason why you are not a god is because you see,gods don't die so for a block to be put on your *death* you would have to be mortal or at least part mortal."

"What do you mean part mortal?"

"It's means that you cannot die from sickness and you have regular blood but you clot almost immediately."

"Oh is that why when I had a cut on my knee it on bled one drops along with all of my other injuries!"

"Yes that is why."

So I went back to camp and told Chiron everything and went back to thinking about my quest when this Ares kid walks up to me saying,"Hey I heard you are the goddess of dorkiness."

"And who might you be",I said with a smile.

"Steve,Steve Adman."

"I'm Liz now please go away."The boy wouldn't stop bothering me when suddenly I got mad and the boy couldn't breath.

It looked like he had no oxygen when I realized I am a daughter of the God of light and the I concentrated hard enough I gave him back oxygen

and he sputtered,"I..."

He ran away.

Well that is one of my abilities I thought,Percy can drown people while I can strangle them without using my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Sorry forgot about this but I do not own any characters,any settings,or any of the Percy Jackson sadly belongs to Rick Riordan.

Chp 5 Liz's POV

I thought about the quest on our way to Akron,Ohio. Since we figured out the 'one' was the leader of the things that captured us was located in Ohio,Home of the I found out my other abilities were charmspeak,throwing light bombs,speaking fluent French,along with the taking oxygen away from people I can make oxygen bubbles which means underwater I can have people including myself breathe also at high altitudes where the air is thin I can add more air. So if I climbed up Mount Everest I wouldn't have to have an oxygen tank. Oh and here's the big one I can at least I can will the atmosphere to push me up in to the air.I have some fun we arrived in Akron we stopped and got directions for the First Time nail salon. When we got there before we could in the building we got ambushed by the creatures which we found out were called Strues. Since we had the best strategist,sword fighter, and a girl who could throw light grenades. So that wasn't a problem. Beforehand Annabeth somehow got the layout of the building and found a secret entrance panel somewhere on the west side of the there was a guard patrolling the salon."Stay back you guys I got this."I walked up to the creature.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I used my best charmspeak,"I want you to show me the way to the secret entrance of your base."

"Right this way miss."

"Thank you." He walked over to the nail polishes and picked up this orangish,greenish,brown color. When he did there was a small panel on the bottom of the bottle and he punched in a code when he was done the bottle expanded into a huge door."Wow! Percy Annabeth lets go!"

"We're coming",they said in unison. I was amazed that entire base was made up of trash. All trash,like the kind you get from your garbage cans. "This is disgusting."

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah."

"Is this worse than Tartarus?"

"No Annabeth."

"Ok I love your near death experience stories and everything but we got company!"

"Gee thanks for those oh so wonderful lookout skills!"Percy grumbled while he fought the strues.

I forced the atmosphere to slam into the horde of them which knocked 'em all out.

"Great job for a newbie",exclaimed Annabeth.

"Thanks,I guess being more than half god makes it come naturally."When I looked around the horrid base I saw none other than my brother John standing there tied up.

"Guys why is my brother tied up here?"

"Your brother? Percy is lying on the ground shaking with pain because he got hit in the small of his back!"

"What are you talking about Annabeth? I'm fine I'm worried about 're coughing up blood,so much blood."

"Wait it's just the strues leader messing with the mist!" I said confidently.

"Ah a daughter of Athena maybe?"

"Nope Aphrodite and Aether. Oh and I know I'm a demigod its a really long story."


End file.
